Don't go away
by Forsak
Summary: Vigila que Roy trabaje y le recuerda, de vez en cuando, que por favor se mantenga con vida. Porque en el fondo Roy también es su propia vida." Royai, que le tenía ganas. One-shot. Spoilers manga capitulo 62 y 85. Un review matará a Padre.


**_Hola! Aquí estoy con un Royai, que le tenía ganas yo a esta pareja. Más que nada porque Riza Hawkeye es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Y roy mi hombre ideal. Espeor que os guste y me dejéis un review. Ah, tiene spoilers, y nada de esto me pertenece y se recomienda escuchar la canción de dont go away de oasis, porque en la letra está basado todo._**

**_Por cierto: lo que está en cursiva en los guiones osn retazos de la conversación entre Riza y Roy en el capítulo 62 del manga, aunque la acción se desarrolla en el 85, en esa escena en que Riza estáa punto de revolucionarse _**

**_Bueno, besos!_**

* * *

Se están rebelando y lo saben. Lo saben como que Roy Mustang es su verdadero Führer, como que Edward va a triunfar o como que la escarcha cubre esa mañana la ciudad. Hace frío este año en Central a pesar de la época y Riza se pregunta mientras se ajusta la pistola a los costados si no será también cosa de los homúnculos. Y no puede evitar lanzar una media sonrisa al aire porque hay algo jodidamente irónico en luchar contra lo que su padre siempre soñó, en luchar contra el sueño alquímico, y en luchar por otra persona - _que no por ella_- ,que a ella ya el futuro, y las víctimas y seguir adelante le da igual. Todo le da igual en el fondo excepto Roy Mustang. Quién se lo iba a decir. A veces, cuando el tiempo, el estrés y Bradley se lo permiten Riza se pregunta porqué Roy es su guía, su objetivo y su líder en la oscuridad. La verdad es que ella, que aunque nunca fue tan brillante como lo fue papá o su aprendiz, no tiene nada de tonta, no es capaz de entender que tiene él que no tenga la mitad de los hombres con los que se ha relacionado. Es guapo, no lo puede negar. Y tiene un atractivo innato en su dote de mando y su mirada negra. Es un mujeriego, y un vago, se dice, y tienen una obsesión con las minifaldas. Pero en el fondo, piensa, - _y aquí se le enternecen los ojos y hay algo en la fría y capaz Riza Hawkeye que se hace añicos_ – es la mejor persona que ha conocido y le admira, en silencio, porque fue capaz de plantarle cara al pasado y decidir que iba a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Un mundo sin militares, sin asesinos, sin gente que mata sin mirar a quién, sin cobardes, sin personas como ella.

Ahora que es adulta y tiene raciocinio y puede permitirse el lujo de evaluar su vida como si fuese su último minuto – _porque al fin y al cabo, sino la matan hoy lo harán mañana –_ se ve a sí misma creciendo con Roy el aprendiz, el niño prodigio que su padre quiso más que a ella, vio en Roy su apoyo cuando papá murió – _y ella se quedó solita, tan pequeña e indefensa, tan fuerte al final_ – y en Roy el hombre que le quito el peso de la espalda y quizá por eso se sintió inmensamente agradecida y decidió seguirle hasta el fin, hasta dónde fuese. Aunque se pregunta de vez en cuando – cada vez que Scar ataca, que Edward llora o que va a visitar a Havoc postrado en un cama – qué hubiera pasado si ella le hubiese dejado leer todos los secretos que su padre le tatuó en la espalda. ¿Hubiese sido una gran alquimista? ¿Apoyaría ahora los homúnculos? ¿sería coronel o quizá general? ¿estaría ella a su lado? Y en seguida agradece no saberlo porque la mera idea de no tenerle junto a ella, de alejarse un instante de su espalda le hace estremecerse y se sonríe tristemente porque sabe que se ha enamorado.

Al final, piensa y ahora ya está poniéndose las botas y siente a Furey y Breda justo detrás repitiendo los mismos gestos, las secretarias tenían razón con respecto a Roy y a mí. Ella era la eterna enamorada – porque por supuesto Riza por muy perspicaz que sea, no sabe que Roy reza todo los malditos días a todos los dioses en los que no cree para que el Führer no la mate y siga viva, al menos el tiempo suficiente como para decirle que la quiere – y él el eterno soltero. También hay otra versión – mucho más jugosa, en cuestión de rumores – que habla de amor secreto, de encuentros fogosos, y misiones pasionales. Así que hay pequeñas bromas con el asunto tras las puertas de la oficina de Roy Mustang _(- Elisabeth, cariño, ¿me darías un masaje en los pies? -¿Le vale que sea a balazos?)_ y ella se maldice porque en el fondo desea que todos esos juegos sean verdad.

A pesar de ello, Riza que por encima de mujer enamorada es una soldado ejemplar cumple con su deber con diligencia. Acata sin pestañear, sigue órdenes, actúa y no dice nada. Vigila que Roy trabaje y le recuerda, de vez en cuando, que por favor se mantenga con vida. Porque en el fondo Roy también es su propia vida.

_- Por favor, no mueras._

_- Bien._

Y le dan igual los problemas y lo que pueda llegar a tener en un futuro porque Riza Hawkeye quiere a Roy Mustang y Roy Mustang espera vivir lo suficiente como para amar tranquilamente a Riza Hawkeye. Por esa razón se consienten los despistes y los balazos, los tiroteos cuando el otro está en peligro, las lágrimas que como militares no deberían soltar, y se perdonan quererse porque en el fondo eso es lo que les hace más fuerte, más duros, más luchadores y seguir adelante un maldito día más.

_- Te he metido en un buen lío…_

_- A lo mejor me he equivocado acerca de a quien seguir…_

_- Si piensas que estás equivocada entonces dispárame y mátame. Me lo prometiste ese día.-  
_

_Creo que aún estás en mi límite de tolerancia._

Porque por el coronel, Riza mata, muere y vive. Y eso es lo que piensa cuando se pone la chaqueta, se recoge el pelo , y se vuelve hacia sus dos compañeros que están detrás de ella, expectantes.

- El Führer se ha ido – anuncia – Y Selim Bradley está con su padre. Tenemos que hacer nuestro movimiento ahora.

Y aunque sabe que probablemente va a morir y le van a acusar de alta traición ella espera poder volver a ver a Roy en algún momento, entre disparos, entre gritos, en juicios, en la otra vida. Y esa al energía de Riza y la esperanza de Roy, porque se lo prometieron, y una promesa de dos personas que se quieren no la rompe ni la alquimia.

_- Coronel… nos encontraremos otra vez._

_- Sí… nos encontraremos otra vez._

**FIN.**

* * *

_De nuevo todo a raíz de una canción:_

**_  
So dont go away, say what you say  
Say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day ... In the time of my life  
Cos I need more time, yes I need more time just to make things right_**

_(Así que no te vayas digas lo que digas/ di que te vas a quedar para siempre y un día más/ en lo que dure mi vida./ Porque Necesito más tiempo, sí, neceisto más tiempo para hacer las cosas bien.)_

**_¿Reviews?_**

**© Forsak**, agosto 2008


End file.
